Another World! Totally?
by Fro Ninja
Summary: Sam, Clover, and Alex, girls by day, kick-butt spies by night,at least that's how it's always been on the show right? When a new villain, Sugar Bomb throws them into our world the girls find themselves out of sorts with how to survive now under new rules. Armed with only their instincts, some gadgets and the help of a rookie cop, can they make it back? *Requested by retro mania*
1. Chapter 1

**Fro Ninja: Welp I'm back at it again with the bullshit. For how long, well. how 'bout we start taking bets right now? I 'm gonna keep you guessing for the longest I can while I try to hopefully wake up by noon, like I'm still college. This was a story request given to me by retro mania. While I was a bit put off by his request, seeing as how I don't write at the frequency that I used to, I thought this would be a good time as any to get back in the game, plus I've never written for anyone else before, and he gets a story written courtesy of yours truly, so it's a win-win. This involves the Spies being sucked into another world, but not just any world, ours, by the villain known as Sugar Bomb. What use can he get by dragging cartoon characters out in to the real world? Quite a lot if you've ever watched Enchanted, but that's just me rambling. So without further ado, enjoy!**

 _ **Some time ago in another World**_

 **A silent room with barely any color, with the wind from the creeking windows surfing all around it, stuffed with the smell of apple cinnamon and jasmine incense. A single light luminated a little girl's surroundings, showing off the pink walls, dollar store jewelry, along with all of the Barbie doll and playhouses she only read about and magazines, and the ones every girl her age had to have, just sitting above it were the stocked shelf of junior boxing trophies layered with piling dust. The girl sat there on her bed, mellowed beyond what should be for her tender young age of six. She sat on the soft carpet floor, her finger continously playing with one of the frizzy locks of her hair, face staring daggers at the television screen waiting anxiously through the classic commericials, previewing the latest marathoning hours for the vintage cartoons that would soon premiere on Boomerang.**

 **Motionless in her eyes despite the moving pictures resembling the typical after school cartoon specials, the ones that would premiere just an hour before 80's reruns of the mystery shows her parents used to watch, and eventually grew out of, and the ones' she boasted that she was too old for. Even the ones she would watch sometimes with her grandmother, whenever she wanted to watch something besides the gospel channel and old western movies, not that she minded either of those. This was something she lived for everyday afterschool.**

 **She was just starting however, as to be expected. Her hearing faded in and out, toggling the noise from down stairs clashing with the ambience of the trinkling rain from outside. All of a sudden, it tuned to the box in front of her as the colors flicked on in her eyes. She could see it, that timeless sequence of various cartoon characters all wrapped up into her favorite bumper, surrounded on all fronts in the form of a city, similar to hers sans the grey aesthetic. Then with the quick announcement of the schedule for the next hour, she saw it, she heard it, she felt it, the energy fueling her as her room became a livewire. The song came on, with her mouth moving from every single word to the very syllable, she knew it all.**

 _ **"Here we go! Here we Go! HERE WE GO!"**_ **Her silent room became her own private concert, with her filling both up sides of the stage. Mindlessly dancing and traipsing all around her bedroom, stomping the floor so hard the neighboors began banging on the walls with muffled curse words.**

 **Totally Spies! It was like no other! She thought to herself just to settle her heart everytime it popped up on screen! This is what tuned her in, this show, this world that wanted to be a part of from the day she first knew about it, and to be with the characters that brought it to life for her. Sam clad in green, the smart one with a plan for every situation no matter how dire, Clover clad in red, emotional, selfish yet always sticks by her friends no matter what, and Alex clad in orange who was clumsy but the heart and soul of the trio. The adventures, the thrills, the laughs she would have with these three girls she would grow to call her teachers on how to live and enjoy life to the fullest, fight for what you believe in, and grow up to be the tough and beautiful girl you know you can. It was her home away from home.**

 **The dinner call of her mother from downstairs somehow managed to piece her ear with all of the noise she made, with an even beter surprise noticing the glittered clock on her wall had been a half hour past, made more evident seeing the credits roll.**

 **She didn't want to leave it, even after the credit roll. But just like how the T.V has to cut off, we all have to leave home at a certain time. But the girl knew she wasn't really leaving, for long anyway as she knew how to get back everytime without anyone's help. After all she'll watch the next day, and the day after, to even forever.**

 _ **It's fun to dream...**_

7 **:35 PM 5,000 feet above the South America**

The plane soared over the blue ocean, the rays of the sun sparkled along its waves crashing about. The interior was housed with a strong pink plastered all over the walls with a shiny tint to it to give a certain taste to it. It wasn't customary to WOOHP policies to outfit a private plane in such a way before going on a mission, but the relaxing Clover spread across the fluffy and feather covered sofa would line up to to disagree. With a single grape popping into her mouth, she curled her legs in a relaxed position while stretching out her arms.

"You think we'll have time to go shopping after this? I've been dying to go visit the shopping malls in Rio last time we were here. They've gotta have those cardigans I saw the other day in Diva Weekly!" She chripped out to Sam, who was busy scanning the cartography of the surrounding area.

"Shopping always means one of two things for you. Checking out the latest go-go shoes, or trying to pick up the cashier." Sam snarked while brushing through her ginger hair."Besides, according to this map, the route the plane is taking is passing right over Sao Paulo so chances are there'll be no detours. Plus I think most of the shopping centers will be closed by the time we're done."

"Not the ones on the south side~" Clover said in a cheery tone, earning her a eye roll from Sam. Not feeling any fun from the resident busy body, she turned her sights to Alex who was busy in her own way. Soaking up the sights the digital camer of the sea down below eager to capture the sight of a flipping dolphin.

Clover slowly got off the couch slowly making her way to Alex's backside, catching her off guard by swiping her camera. Despite them all receiving the same training, being slow on the uptake of a sneak attack became a staple to Alex.

"Cloverrrr!" She childishly yelled out her best friends name while chasing her around the ship, futilly trying to get her camera back.

"You know they have aquariams right?"

"I was trying the find the La Plata dolphin I saw yesterday on the nature channel. I was going to add it to my marine bi- uhhhh...the scrapbook I was making!"

"Since when you do scrapbook? Unless you lost a bet?"

"Or you for the extra credit assignment before midterms start?" Sam chimed in while still checking the map.

"Does it matter?! Give it back!" She said as she tried to reach for it from Clover, causing a fuss to start kick up between the two with Sam looking back at her best friends with a furrowed brow. Going back to her viewing of the map, a chirping from the main computer of the plane's communication system could be heard, which brought them all to attention. A monitor spawned in the middle of the recreational area of the plane with accompanying resting couch coming up from the bottom mechanism. The girls all sat down with the LED screen starting up, soon displaying a stoic looking old man smartly dressed in a black and white suit. His face formed a disciplined stern, deliberately clearing his throat to call the girls to attention. To business as always with the boss Jerry, Alex thought to herself.

"Hello spies. According to my global scanners, it seems you are minutes from your destination. On schedule, as always." The WOOHP leader said in a monotone delivery.

"Well we're always ready to deliver baddies to brink and look good while doing it, as always Jer." Clover jokingly replied, sensing the sincerity behind his words.

"Quite. The information that I'm receiving regarding the objective has been anonymous to say the least."Jerry said informatively

Sam nodded in agreement before fetching a tablet from a mini container by one of the windows. With the impression that she's looked at the briefing more times than she could count, a recount began in her head dubbing over Jerry's own rendition. **The target the spies were going after,going by the name of Sugar Bomb a former government agent, had reportedly stole remnant technology, from the section out in mid-west America, known to many as Area 51. Sources from the WOOHP headquarters had detailed the technology from the remnant section which had stored various types of unknown material found in sanctioned areas ranging from Western Europe, shores from the sea of Japan, and the Congo jungle in Africa. Although as far of what the technology's purpose was and will be in the target's possession. The target was recently spotted by one of the WOOHP surveillance satellites in an Ancient Mayan temple somewhere in the South American jungles. Sources believe the temple to be cursed with the tale of an deity that had been said to be the overseer to many worlds, where many rituals were performed in his honor. It is highly likely that Sugar Bomb will attempt to use the stolen technology to re-enact the ritual somehow, though through what means is not currently clear.**

Doomsday machine, weather control device were all suggestions raced through the mind of all of the girls. It would only take years of constantly trading looks with them through life and death constantly to see through the girl's ploy. Giving Jerry a quick apology, Sam quickly signed off her tablet when the alarm for nearing the destination blared in everyone's ears. As usual, Jerry gave them the usual gadget breakdown, with the advantage being they were all devices the spies had compltely accumulated to over the years, and then prepped for the drop to the ground...is what they would have done hadn't they've been suddenly launched into the air via the couch they were all sitting on comfortably just a minute ago. The shocked expressions they wore when they had just begun their careers in WOOHP had turned into ones of content, confident about the mission they had before them.

 _Business as usual_ , Sam thought to herself as the wind lashed through her hair from all directions, with hearing only the sound of her ,Clover and Alexreflexively screeching at the top of their lungs all the way down to the jungle floor.

The giant leaves constantly whipped around Clover's face while trying to keep up with her best friends through the humid terrain. Sam's eyes fixated on the GPS navigator she relied on not her instincts, but the screeching and yelps from Alex to direct from walking into a tall tree, at least for the third or fourth time.

"How far are we from the temple Sam? We've been walking for an hour!" Clover yelled out ahead at Sam, which brought her attention away from the naviagator to look at her whiny rear she was bringing up.

"Clover you asked me that just five minutes ago, and I told you we're 0.2 miles from the destination." Sam said calmly as she gestured to Clover, pointing at the top of her head. Curiousity piqued she touched the top to feel a small spider web strand in her hair. Sensing the action before it even had time to pop off, Alex quickly covered Clover's mouth before she had a chance to scream.

"Clover~we don't anyone to hear us..." Alex said. Clover took her hand off of her lips, brushing the web strands out of her hair.

"C'mon, you seriously think some wacko named Sugar Bomb has some kind of entourage, especially way out here in the jungle, in this heat? Plus we have the element of surprise on our side." She said only to Alex, she was the one who inspired the most optimism of the team whenever the odds seemed in the favor. Sam however, the cynic that balanced the scale, cleared her throat before speaking.

"I think someone who managed to steal alien technology from one of the world's confidential facilities would probably at least have some long range scanner installed even out here. We didn't make it this far in this field just by trusting the first impression Clover." She tensly stated to her friend, whose glibness started to fade a little.

"Well...it always worked out for us in the end." Alex said in a mellow tone bringing that same glib back onto Clover's face in the form of a smile.

"See? Alex has got the right idea! You're thinking too much about this Sammy."

"Someone has too unfortunately." Sam rolled her eyes, and the girls continued on their path.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Clover said playfully sucking her teeth."That's extactly my point! How long do you think we've been doing this kind of thing? I guarantee whoever this Sugar Boom, Blitz..."

"Bomb."Alex chimed in.

"Not the point Alex. Whoever they are is probably some wannabe who can't even do his own work without using to some dastardly doomsday device, or even some flunkeys that he grabbed off the street. Just like all the other goons we've taken down."

"You can give the other guys credit Clover. Tim Scam, Husk, Myrna Beesbottom."

"Hahaha! Don't forget Terrance, Jerry's evil twin! That guy came out straight out of some B-list cartoon show!" Alex said." And we can't forget Clover's favorite Helga Von Guggen."

"Hey! I had to throw out all of those blouses after the mission."

"The stuff of nightmares indeed." Sam lamented as the girls went on with their traverse through the forest.

Contrary to her anxious attitude from before, Sam found herself relaxing a bit with a surge of nostalgia the girls call up. The spies never considered themselves people to look back, they have all the time in the world to continue to make up their own adventures without ever having to worry about what tomorrow would bring it. They would outsmart whatever 'baddy' as Alex would say, the day would have to bring, and then they would worry about making it to the L.A. mall before the Fall season sale would end.

Sam's GPS blinked and vibrated as they drew closer to the temple were the conspicious villain known as Sugar Bomb was holed up at. The girls had only seen these ancient temples in their high school textbooks from 2nd period world history when covering South American, and sometimes on late night anthropolgy documentaries. Alex jogged around the temple, checking for any kind of security devices or alarms that were put in place, taking Sam's words into a account while doing so.

"No security cameras, trip mines, or even any guards at the sides."

Sam pondered about the report for a second, while also taking in the aged staircase leading up to the .

"It may be there's some kind of infared sensor setup inside. Probably wants to give the illusion that it's still a tourist spot, at last from a skyview. But we still don't what this guy has up his sleeve." The girls began their ascent up the sloggish staircase which felt steeper and steeper with each step passed. They came to the door at the very top, which seemed rustic, from appearance anyway. Sam took out one of her gadgets which helped her scan for residue or traces through thermal lenses, and started to search around the material.

"Hmmm, it looks like this door was recently opened, from the inside."

"So he's in there?" Alex questioned.

"Most likely, but the locking mechanism looks complicated. We would probably have to find some kind of remote switch to open it up from the inside, or maybe a key." A loud sound of something being opened went off, and the sides of the door began to split a part from each other soon showing the dark walkway.

"Or you could just press the 'open the door switch' that was sitting right there." Clover said while pointing at the at a rather tiny black button just down by her foot.

"Heyy, good eye Clover.!" Sam said.

The girls headed inside the temple with the sunny rays slowly fading in as the darkness from the temple took over, causing them to take out their flashlights before moving on ahead. For a minutes the sound of footsteps made by their boots filled the hallway making right turn after left turn, along with all of the horror monster movie imagery that Alex was usually too frightened to see by herself.

"This Sugar Bomb guy couldn't have picked a better location for his doomday alien device?" Alex said in a frightened tone of voice. Clover picking up on such a reaction, started making muffled screaming noises with her mouth right in Alex's ears, which made her almost jump out of her skin.

Alex snapped around with a face red as a tomato "Not funny Clover!"

Clover while giggling said, "Guess you should have brought Ollie with you after all huh?"

"Ohhh... I don't need him anymore. I'm too old for that!" Alex said puffing out her cheeks.

"You're too old for the stuff turtle doll you've had in your room since kindergarten? You keep telling yourself that girl."

Sam who was at point held out a open hand signaling to cut the chatter, pointing out ahead of her. The two looked over, noticing faint chatter coming from the area up ahead. Seeing a couple of barricades a feet away, the girls got into the cover. It seemed like the catacombs of the temple, but instead of finding the archaic belongings of past rulers and their denizens, it was completely wired with modern technology. The walls were littered with bright blue colored tubes of electricity flowing from one end to the other, all spiraling into a common source of power for what can only be assumed to be the device made from the stolen Area 51 tech. A circular machine lit up with several blinking buttons all hooked up to displays for pressure values and other devices that were meant for accompanying whatever function it had. Their eyes fell on the three heavily figures hovering over a fourth, shadowed by the further darkness of the room.

With a gesture towards her eyes aimed at Clover and Alex, Sam made sure everyone had on their contacts that gave them several types of ocular modes, especially for this situation, night vision. Getting a better look, the three figures could be seen as what can only be assumed as Sugar Bomb's hired guns, with them guarding over who could only be the target himself. Clover gave a silent thumbs to their outfits of choice, dressed in only black fatigues, a simple tank top and sweat pants with black boots, complimented with black sunglasses, a crime which would be generally frowned upon entering any kind of mall in downtown L.A, with Sugar Bomb self only dressed in a simple white cloak with this hood turned up. They all seem armed with only the basic essentials, a small .45 pistol along with some pineapple grenades for riot control.

"They seem pretty underarmed for some hired muscle." Alex whispered. Clover shot an expression screaming 'what did I say' towards Sam, who was feeling a small revelation towards this whole case. The lack of adequete security in the villains hideout, and even the lack of entry within the WOOHP archives of previous activity. Was Sam counting all of this with an overcautious mindset? Before she slipped into the thought of the years having an effect on her, she shook off all of the lingering notions and darted handsigns in sequential directions toward the henchmen.

 _Clover come in from the right for a takedown, me and Alex with flank the other two guys from the opposite direction. After that, grab Sugar Bomb from behind to cuff him._ The plan spoke from those handsigns alone, with Clover and Alex nodding in unison, having complete insight of it all. They were at the point where the girls no longer needed words to drive their team actions, the roles had been defined through countless missions time and time again. The timing was essential to it all. With only a few breaths, _three, two, one_. The spies sprang into action.

Clover dashed from the right, grabbing the henchman by his right arm sweeping him off his left foot so dazzling he could barely react, let alone even take out his pistol, to defend himself, and soon found himself in the air. Before he could even hit the ground, the other two noticed the action only for they themselves to be taken down by Sam and Alex with a lighting combo string with kicks and punches so fast, only the streaks of their colored catsuits were visible. From the lower gut, to the chin and alongside the face, they quickly fell from their precise strikes, along with the first one feeling the impact from Clover's throw, all on complete synchronization. Without even a moment of pause, Clover tackled Sugar Bomb, wrapping their arms in lock before sweeping both of their feet to the ground and cuffing their hands, all in a single motion.

"Aaannndd, three seconds." Alex said while handcuffing the other goons

"Wait, you were counting again? Are you still obsessed with beating my time?" Sam grinned. She moved forward to the machine's main computer. She only gave a few strokes on the keyboard, and was able to call up the device's primary function from the program manager, with the description reading ' _Global mind control through real time acuity of television shows, with subjects being made to give over email will include several world leaders in order to control governmental functions changing policies related to independant science programs regarding stem cells.'_

Clover peeked over Sam's shoulder skimming through the description. She blew her lips in disappointment.

"Ehh, five points for originality."

"Five?" Alex giggled. "What's with the genorosity?"

"Hey, if we aren't constructive on the baddies, who will be?" Clover said. "More importantly..." A playful stare to Sam crept on her face, who could only feel the tiniest of headaches ready to rear its head before even turning around.

"Alright, Alright. I was worried for nothing, you were right. Happy now?"

"I will be, when I feel a chocolate flavored cream soy latte in my hand once we get back." She said in a dreadfully cheery tone.

"Latte?! I paid for those ginger cookies before the mission."

"Besides, aren't you trying to lose weight for that guy in your Macroeconomics class?" Alex quickly covered her mouth when realized the lack of filter in her words. Anger from Clover grow larger in size to the point, Alex could see the flames from it rising just behind her.

"ALEXXXX..."

Shaking her head the bickering just behind her, Sam brought up the function screen to turn off the device.

"Okay girls, reel it in. After I'm finished with this, let's all head home." Sam hit enter on the keyboard, the screen lit up for a few seconds.

And then...darkness. All sides of the room became absolutely pitch black with the tubes themselves turning off before the screen faded to black. For some reason, Sam felt an odd sensation resonating from the back of her neck. Reaching out her hand to calm, as if on cue, the computer screen shot back up in a blue light. A window displaying a progress bar had appeared on the screen, along with the several spotlights flashing on all sides of the room, with the girls covering their eyes from the brightness, which was a lot more intense from their night vision contacts on.

"What just?!" Sam almost jumped out her skin from the haste of the events that were taking place.

" _Secondary function has successfully been redacted. Now executing primary function._ " A systemic voice spoke from the computer, with the electric tubes connected to the device came alive once more

"Sam?! I thought you turned it off!" Clover exclaimed

"I did! It must be some kind of failsafe mechanism!" Sam desparetly tried to cancel the progress bar, opening a command prompt to interrupt the process, fruitlessly going through window after window, along with a frustrated Clover grabbed the unconcious Sugar Bomb.

"Spill it goonie! What's going on?! Why-?" Clover's face turned pale when she saw Sugar Bomb face first. Though all that was there was space, emptiness. "...is this...happening?" The body she was grasping myseteriously faded into a shimmering light, with her holding nothing but air.

Alex quickly turned around, seeing the three 'henchman' they took just took down disappear before her very eyes, and felt her body stiffen for a second.

"They're...fakes...?" She said worringly.

"No... it's like they were never there to begin with."

"Holograms. And insanely good ones too." Sam proclaimed. Clover hastilly looked around the room with her eyes coming to the pathway they used to come to the room and went full force at it. Suddenly the temple rumbled from under her and the entranceway closed before she could reach it, bumbing into the newly formed steel wall."No!" She yelled out, banging against the wall.

Alex heard the WOOHP communicator chirping go off to find Jerry on the other end.

"Jerry! We're trapped! We don't know what's going on!"

"Girls! The information we've received was all wrong! The target is not at the location! Sugar Bomb is-" The communcation then cut off showing only the black screen.

"Jerry, Jerry!" Alex felt the floor spiltting apart trying to the get her self together enough to notify her friends."Guys! I lost Jerry! We got cut off, but he says Sugar Bomb isn't here!"

Clover busy trying to open the door with the various gadgets made for unlocking, blasting through, or prying stubborn doors, answered back "Not here?! Well then where the heck is he?!"

"Darn it!" Sam slammed the keyboard out of frustration. "No matter what I do, I can't end the progress bar. And it's already at 85%!"

"But what's it counting down to?"

"I don't know! But judging by how the system is coming alive like this...and these holograms. This whole time, Sugar Bomb was leading us here, to this situation, from the very beginning."

"It...was a-"

 _ **"Trap."**_ A loud gargled voice sounded off with the waves of the being felt all around the spies, driving it up through their bones, almost as if it were nearing by their faces." _ **Very, very astute Alexandra. Though I would have gathered Samantha to come to such a conclusion given her clarity for such things, but you do well to exceed my expectation in that regard, by which are not substantial, I must admit."**_

A sense of shock went through each of their heads at the hearing of the twisted voice, but it all pointed to one person. The target they came all the way here to find.

"You already know who we are?" Sam said, aiming her voice at the ceiling.

" _ **Why yes I do. I make it at habit to know who I'm dealing with. Formalities are a chore to have to deal with, so I took the intiative to learn everything there is to know about WOOHP's best. I must say, your resume does speak for itself! Whether it be true skill or pure luck that is attributed to your victories is a matter of debate in my eyes, but I'm not one to...how you say...sweat the small stuff. Your accomplishments are yours and yours forever."**_

The girls felt the mass of the villain's intimadation hovering over them, with the insinct of fear was apparent, but they've since learned to quell in. They had to, now that the villain has revealed themselves.

"We don't take compliments from maniacs out to make a name for themselves by putting others at risk!" said Clover

"Yeah! Especially ones that can't even be man enough to show up personally!"said Alex.

 _ **"I must beg for your forgiveness ladies. I'm not normally one to shy away from meeting the people I've taken a heavy interest in, but I'm afraid matters have called for me to handle matters elsewhere. Although I was very adamant on arranging this meeting with all of you. To hear you speak, conversate, even witness your skills firsthand, brief as it was. WOOHP certainly has a well developed combat training system for its agents. Even your manner of handling securing the entrace to the temple was well performed."**_

 _ **"**_ Why don't you stop with the attempts to make us blush and get to the point you're trying to make?"Sam was starting to lose her patience, which Clover and Alex have seen on rare occasions but not this gradually."What is it you're really trying to do Sugar Bomb?"

 _ **"Samantha, I never would have imagined you to be so forward! I always had thought of Clover as the abrasive one,but you are subverting my expectations even farther!"**_ Though the pitch of the voice was hard to make out, the tone of it was clear. The amusement this villain felt was indeed real, with his analysis of the spies growing more and more rewarding. The likes of Tim Scam, Captain Hayes, Helga von Guggen, were ones that were motivated by their goals and only saw the spies as obstacles to overcome. This one was different, serving their involvement as a genuine interest." _ **But unfortunately, to say what is meant for you and your friends so early into out meeting is a diservice to our budding relationship**_. _ **"**_

"Relationship? You seriously don't get how this works pal! We're here to kick your butt, and stop whatever doomday plan you got hatched up! Saying you're intested in us knowing full well how it's all going to end for you." Clover made her declaration clear, one which Sam and Alex immediately cosigned.

"Clover is right Sugar Bomb! We're people, with real emotions. Everything we've done, we did together. All of the bad guys we put away, we did it by coming up with a plan, and putting them down. You think you're the first one to catch us in a jam like this? If you've really done your research, you already know how this going to end for you!" Sam said, feeling a swell of pride in her, no, **their** conviction.

 _ **"You are so very right Samantha. I DO know how this will go for me. The same way it has gone each and every one of your adversaries. I will lose. No matter the complications of my plans, or how advanced my technology, or even how physically tough my henchmen are, none it matters. You will defeat me, and then you will be celebrate until you are called to action yet again to repeat the same thing with a individual cut from the same cloth, but a different color. I know all of this, because I have seen it done, time and time and time and, time again. To the point, where I have lost all concern for the method and especially the results. Put it simply, I do not care."**_

The statement made defied imagination, as the girls tried to make sense of it all.

"Oookay, is it just me, or does that guy not even have his, ya know, motivation in check?" Alex curiously.

" _ **I'm anything but unmotivated Alexandra. I simply disclosed my lack of interest for the rules that have been placed on me. The shackles of this world, this...reality. It's putrid, disgusting, and lacks any sort of semblance of reasoning with it's people. I've hated it for a very, very long time. I want to bring it to an absolute end. Starting with you three, the most interesting people I've ever laid eyes on, and despite what I've said, that interest is not obligatory, it is genuine."**_

"Wait?" Sam for some reason felt her own sense of time halt. "What do you mean, the shackles of **this world**?"

 _ **"Curiousity has grasped you at last? If you are, take a look behind you..."**_

The girls looked behind, gazing at the machine. The values on all of the separate displays had all reached 100%, as well as the progress bar on the main monitor. Expressions of confusion and anxiety formed on their faces.

 _ **Primary function values met for program execution. Beginning program execution in 3...2...1...**_

The machine began to violently rumble, as did the surrounding environment around the temple, toppling the girls to the floor. Sparks began to dance around them, striking them in several spots of their body, although it wasn't painful it still was enough terrorize them into a fevered state.

"What's happening?!" Alex exclaimed. Sam and Clover desparetly reached out to Alex and each other, grasping their hands firmly as to not let go.

"I don't know! But we'll be fine Alex. We'll all be fine!" Clover yelled out continously to her two best friends the top of her lungs before it began to get drowned out by the noise of the machine starting up. The intensity of the sparks the rumbling increased tenfold, making everything in sight vibrate, feeling the shockwaves through their bodies as the walls of their reality began to tear away before their very eyes.

"Oh...my...god..." Sam's mouth made the motion of the phrase as her previous sight of an ancient catacombs was replaced with indescribable imagery. Places, people, things, and events she had seen, and had not played before her life portable screens, feeding into her brain forcibly and quickly before she could even make sense of it all.

 _ **"You see girls..."**_ Sugar Bomb's voice still came through though in a whole new quality, sounding almost ephemeral and dream like, shifting from a masucline to a femine sounding pitch. _**"The rules of your world have been fixed for you to always take home the win, save the day. You all have been spoiled, asscustomed, comfortable with the way it's all been set up. It's blinded you see only two dimensions. But allow me personally, to show you a third. A third where the rules live on an aging balance with people that weigh it in no direction no matter how heavy their resolve. It is a world that is governed and directed by will than by a slab of scripted events.**_

 _ **I want you all, to be the first ones to see it**_ , _**to bask in it. This world that has been long before yours. But fear not, I will not abandon you to such a fate, I will come back for you. I promise you this." They felt the voice fade out of their ears, Sugar Bomb, whoever or whatever they were, had left.**_

Sam's eyes began to fade to a bright white, not before catching a last glimpse of her friends. Clover, emotional, impulsive, yet compassionate and brave. Alex, naive, slow, but cheerful and pure hearted. These were her best friends, and it's how she would remember them. Questions filled her head, her brain going into overdrive trying to form an explantion of all of it, but what ever answer she had faded into the white light.

A silent noise filled her noise filled her ears, the windowed breeze whipping through her hair. Her gaze was hard at the giant poster on top of the bulletin board of her school lobby.

 _'Join the NYPD Today! Applicants wanted from ages 18+'_

Everything was drowned out, students, teachers. For some reason, a certain song she remembered from her childhood started playing.

"One, two, three, now baby, Here we go, here we go." She sang silently under her breath. Feeling a trembling in her body, she looked around, seeing the blur of people zoom by her. It was faint, quiet, but apparent. Something had moved somewhere, she didn't know, but felt it. Soon as it settled, with her hand reaching for the one of the applications sitting by the board in a clear box, and grabbing the pen hanging off it to sign her name. She played with her frizzy hair, a habit she had yet to abandon as her pen moved up and down the line, listing all of her information. A giddy smile formed on her face as she skipped away, her bright brown eyes opening up highlighting the small white bandage under right eye, taking the named paper and grasping it in her hand like she won a golden ticket.

" **Officer Charlotte Cruz. Got a nice ring to it."**

 **Chapter 1 END**

 **Fro Ninja; Hope you guys enjoyed my little ditty. Don't forget to comment, give feedback, and even favorite to know what other stories I'm dropping every month! Remember, one love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fro Ninja; Wassup people? It's ya boi Fro Ninja, coming back with that flavor to your eyes, all with me about to kick this stupid session off right, with a new chapter, fresh of the block. (I leave it to you to decipher that sentence) But before we get into more goodness, let's call back some reviews from the last release.**

 _ **Boris Yeltsin;**_ **I'm very glad you've signed onto it! Keep checking it out as the chapters come rolling out.**

 _ **retro mania;**_ **Thank you my liege! Hopefully the series will turn out to be to your liking.**

 **Fro Ninja; Anyway, in case you probably don't remember, the mysterious Sugar Bomb had dropped a massive bomb on the spies, blasting them through a portal to who knows where. So what's this guy's deal? How does he know the spies, why does he want to bear them ill will? And what was the deal with the girl known as Charlotte Cruz? Let's find out!**

 _ **Some time later, at an "unknown" location**_

 _The air around Sam seemed to evaporate, stripping along her own sense of reality before her very eyes. Her hands, no movement, her mouth, only silence. Her body shifted and fell through the course of the void that she kept getting sucked into, although for who knows how long was the last thing on her mind. Clover and Alex, her best friends were no longer even visible, their voices were cut due to the pressure blocking her hearing completely. A fact she came to realize as she her own screaming wasn't audible. Just like what saw moments ago, the wool over eyes cracked, and soon all she was white, white all around her. In that instance, only one thought filled out around her head,_

 _"I want to go home." She said as a sudden streak of light consumed her vision._

Sam felt light, almost as if she was floating, or to her preference hopefully being carried by chiseled bookworm with the face of an underwear model. The slipping of salty beach water in her mouth quickly woke her up from such a fantasy. Her eyes scanned the area around her, spotting the soft inlay of the water shifting and moving around her body. Spitting out the water, she shot up from her laying position in the water, feeling the hard texture of sand on her boots.

"Not my idea of a morning drink." She said while hawking the rest of the water from her tongue, and taking a wide notice at the blazing sun above her beaming into her eyes, a nice contrast from the artificial void she found herself in. Turning herself around, she felt a rush a comfort as she saw the familiar sight of civilization, in the form of the California beach, buildings, cars, and passerbys on the walkway. Although that rush soon dissapated, substituted by perplexity.

"What...is this place?" Sam couldn't shake it, and most of all couldn't explain the mystery before her eyes. But another question rushed through her head. Quickly darting around her to locate the answer.

"Clover? Alex?" She whispered under a bated breath. Taking a second to regain her composure, she took a step out of the water, but dropped her compact. courtesy of WOOHP. Bending to pick it up from the water, she noticed her reflection and was taken aback.

"Who...is that?" She asked herself looking in the clear blue, moving her face from side to side to better identify."Is that me?" It was unrecognizable to her, unfamiliar in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on. From her textures, her pigments, the details in her structure, everything felt more soft and warm as she ran her hands across it. Even her WOOHP issued catsuit felt lighter than usual but was made of different material, feeling smooth to the touch. Everything felt similar yet different, even from doing a quick equipment check of all of her gadgets, confirming that they still worked. This observation was quickly becoming fact even from the way she breathed in and out, this wasn't the California, at least not the one she knew.

Feeling bewildered at these discovery, she sprinted off the beach, seeing the resemblance of her own discovery in the faces of the various people she kept bumping into, each and every one of them trading expressions of intrigue and indifference to her.

She soon came to an intersection filled with cars, all of the models unknown to her, blaring noises that drowned out her own train of thought, flooding her ears second by second. She couldn't stand it not just the noise, but the sensation that this place was giving her. The noise buzzed down to the very core of her body, her the very fiber of her being distorted in and out Sam knew she didn't belong here.

She raced around through the traffic and hopping over the cars to get to the other side of the wide intersections, earning her plenty of horns and words that for some reason never felt audible to her before and was catching for the first time.

"Clover! Alex!" Sam shouted sprinting down the street of what she could vaguely perceive to be downtown Los Angeles, given the street signs pointing towards the locations of Rodeo Drive and Sunset Boulevard, only two of the frequent hangouts of she and her friends. Minutes passed, then came an hour before she was almost out of breath from searching several city blocks. She attempted several times to contact WOOHP headquarters with no success, which had set off more than a few alarms in Sam's head. WOOHP's communication relay is supposed to be on the advanced and secure networks in the entire world that would be a capable of picking up any signal from the lowest dirt ditch on the other side of the planet and broadcasting it with picaresque picture and audio quality. Such a device only shown static and crackles on her end. Jerry, G.L.A.D.O.S, and most importantly Clover, and Alex were non-responsive, but she decided to not assume the worst for the sake of their friendship, that was the only thing she had left of it.

"Okay Sam, calm down, calm down." She said to herself."Let's think about this." She walked over to a bench in a small rest area off a shopping strip she had just reached. There were still plenty of wandering eyes, but as her brain started to really move in motion, the became nothing but background noise to her.

" _Okay, we found that...weirdo Sugar Bomb. He started spouting off some kind of talk of rules of the world and realities, then he activated what we had assumed was some kind of doomsday device, but was really some kind of...machine that seemed capable of producing quantum relays. All of which was hooked up to a secret function on the computer that it was connected to. It opened some kind of portal and then it...it..."_ A quick pain struck through Sam's head like lightning just as she was arriving on the thought, although it disappeared within seconds. Whether it the stress she was feeling from the exposure to such unfamiliar surroundings or not, she didn't think that was coincidence that she was feeling it now after running around in a frenzy as she had been. Was it possible?

Taking a deep breath she resumed her deduction only to be feel the same sensation swiftly strike at her once more. She held her head together and gripped the other hand tightly into a fist of building frustration, building, building until.

"Dammit!" She said in a sudden blurt of words. It was about a minute before she covered her mouth in shock at what she just said. What was that? She heard one of the drivers yell out to her in such a manner, which was probably due to her hopping clean over his windshield. Pretty soon, a cool sense of liberation swelled in her chest for some reason.

"Is it possible that whatever I was feeling earlier? It's having an effect on my emotions somehow?"

 _ **"Give the girl a prize, she is one smart cookie"**_ A voice reached out to Sam in her head, it felt close, to the point it was right next to her. She snapped her head from side to side and over her to find him, but saw nothing.

"Where are you?!"

 _ **"Patience, you will locate me soon enough! As will the others, I'm not too big on keeping my players guessing after all."**_

"What happened to Clover and Alex?! What did you do them? And this place, where is it?"

" _ **Be careful Sam, you don't want to wreck your brain pondering over such a simple matter logistics. You know what happened to you. You felt it from the moment you woke up on the beach."**_ Sam didn't want to admit it despite the evidence already in her face.

"This is...another world." Her shoulders felt heavy for some reason, and it was a weight she couldn't take off even now.

" _ **That's right Samantha. I have to tell you, I picked a wonderful playmaker for the game this time. It will definitely make for an interesting spectacle."**_

"Whatever 'game' you have planned, you can-"

 _ **"Shove it, suck it, put it in a pot and smoke it? That's some interesting vocabulary you picked up in just a few short hours here, through dodging traffic jams and whatnot. I'm getting shivers just thinking about what you'll learn next from where I'm gonna send you."**_

"Send me? What do you mean send me?"

" _ **Exactly as I said. This is an away game darling. You have to go where the action is obviously. It's how the people behind it get the excitement going for the audience, it's entertainment."**_ He said.

"You have a low standard for what passess as entertainment if you think this is something to for someone to cheer at."Sam said. She shook her head frivously, standing up and shouting at the sky "And if you think I'm playing your game, you have another thing sorely coming to you!"

Sugar Bomb playfully clicked his teeth.

 _ **"Samantha, do you think defiance will make this any easier on you?"**_ Sam could tell he wasn't the kind of person to turn down such a notion from making the situation more easier. _ **"I'm afraid I do not croak and whine as much your other so called villains have done in the past, but because you and your friends individuals I have had my eye on for quite some time, I will easily make an exception."**_

"You can say whatever you want, and most importantly do whatever you want. I'm finding my friends on my own terms." Sam said. She could hear slight laughter coming from Sugar Bomb's mouth despite not being able to see it. He found such a prospect delightful by the sound of it, almost as if he were expecting this outcome.

 _ **"You know what? I would feel insulted if I got any less from you Sam. I'm loving your energy! I so very much look forward to see if maintained throughtout it all."**_

"Count on it Sugar Bomb!"

 _ **"Ahh, but of course this goes without saying."**_ Suddenly Sam felt his tone change, with his usual glibness fading into pure menace. _ **"I truly destest player inteferance. I warn you, and it will be the only one from me, you involve or seek help from anyone in this world in your quest, I will not hesitate to obliterate them. Something of which goes against your code, does it not? So please, I beg you. Give me a reason"**_

Sam didn't so much move for a few seconds, soon no longer feeling the abnormal presence of Sugar Bomb anywhere in her mind. An internal presence that it seemed she was going to have to accumulate to. If he could rip the spies from their world into another and could watch all of them simultaneously, any idea of his involving kiling someone wouldn't be too far out of the imagination. But she couldn't let that stop her from finding her best friends. Which was something she was going to do on her terms, and 'why wouldn't she able to?' she thought with a smile, feeling her experience as a WOOHP agent spring her off her feet. Espionage and information gathering were the basics.

"Okay, now. Even though this is another world, everything still looks the same at least, so it's good to know I'm still in America. But of course, that means there is over 49 other states Clover and Alex could have ended up in." Sam sighed as she walked down the strip."Where's a good place to start?" The abnormal feeling that ran through her earlier spiked on more in her stomach. This was a game indeed, and she was on a time limit.

"Clover, Alex. I'm going to find you! Count on it!"

 _ **2 Months later**_ _ **-**_

 _ **Brooklyn, New York**_

 _ **Somewhere in Williamsburg**_

 _ **3:45 AM**_

Ambience of the streets of New York was at a cool tempo that can easily tapped along to. Blazing lights from the brimming roads and lights resonating from the cars in streaks you can easily get lost in.

"That was not at all what was happening on the vanilla version!" A single person yelled out on the empty sidewalk to the person walking alongside her. A man, very meek looking as well as being almost half a foot shorter than her.

"It's true! The original version of SF 2 had a glitch where Guile had these handcuffs, and it was something they added into the video game version of the the movie." He said.

"Hold up, Mel. Wasn't there also a glitch where you can buff out normal moves into specials?" The girl gave a slight swipe through her curly hair as she let out another chuckle."That basically gave devs the idea of move cancelling right?"

"Pretty much, then it got brought over to Hyper as a result, although the tech that they give Guile is probably is most broken incarnation." Mel said playfully

"Pshhh, someone clearly didn't play Alpha's hacked version where he has unlimited meter."

"You actually play the Anthology version instead of the Anniversary edition? Weak..."

"Don't hate on it. It's got Gem Fighter." Thought she wasn't really well versed in the entirety of fighting game trivia, Charlotte knew enought just to pass her by in conversation with Melvin, probably the most well known geek in her entire department. A fact she knew very well going into the bet with her partner to last a date for one night. She had no particular feelings of the sort against, in fact found his appearance kind of charming from a certain standpoint, provided of course there was enough alcohol in her system to blur that line.

"Ahh yes, the one that Capcom didn't even bother the beloved re-release on my Android."

"Don't give them any ideas now."

"They probably have already..."

"Don't you say it!" She shouted.

"I can bring up Eventhubs right now..."

She shook her head at such a suggestion. Capcom would re-release 3rd Strike for the 3DS before that even happened.

Both of them continued the conversation as they cruised all the way down Johnson Avenue, passing various stores they had seen on various cooking and food adverts on Facebook and promising luxurious visits. At least when payroll doesn't seem that depressing after taxes. They threw the ball on a tangent constantly, ranging from music choices, anime recommendations, even poetry from various spiritual journey books that Charlotte read before going to bed. Until they came to her favorite topic, nostalgic shows.

 _'He better bring it up, he fricking better!_

She got jitters that got only worse and worse as the alochol from earlier started to truly settle in her bloodstream. Which will seem eventual after visiting about 3 bars requesting nothing but rum then secretly mixing it with Lambrusco when her date wasn't looking.

"...so I really just think that pre- 2010's CN was just superior in every way." Charlotte's flashed her eyes at Mel, taking a subtle double take, and noticing her hearing had been fading in and out for the past minute or so. The mention of Cartoon Network brought her back to reality as if it were a sobering mental slap.

"Really? What was your favorite show?" She was on her hands and knees waiting for his response.

"I definitely dug the Miguzi block, some of the best shows of that era got really big on it. Especially Code Lyoko. To this day, the best. Hands down."

As her excitement waned, as did her expectations.

"Seriously? Of all things, you had to go with the french Dot Hack of all things?!" Charlotte said at a higher tone, and then quickly calmed down once she felt something reaching out from the bottom of her throat. Mel placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Umm...maybe you shouldn't have taken so many Cruz." He said worringly.

She shooed him away from her with a waving gesture. Thought it was a slightly awkard juke, she quickly regained her balance and as a result her composure. She took a second to focus her breathing, clearing her head and her flushed face from before. Within a few moments, she looked like new, surprising Mel almost into a shock.

"Trust me. It's no more than usual. Especially before I head to the crib. And it came in handy tonight. That's for sure." She took out her phone out of her jacket pocket. Besides noticing the time going on 4 AM, 2 notifications popped up, forming a grim expression on her face.

 _5 new text messages from Withheld Number_. _"Him again? Guess he can't take a hint._

 _2 new voicemails from Mama. Most likely asking where her 24 year old daughter is a 4 AM._ She shook her head frivolously before putting it back into her pocket.

"Well, that's kind of hurtful." Mel said disappointingly, before getting a slight jab to his arm from Charlotte and noticing her infamous warm smile.

"Hey don't feel too bad. The swill makes it ten times better. Besides, not for nothing I had a really good time tonight. You're good company Mel." She then pulled out two tickets for a small concert for an opening band by the Silent Barn."Even if the show got canceled. Still had a few drinks and laughs. I'd say that counts as a win-win yeah?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hahaha. I guess I can take that..." Mel shrugged his shoulders

The two started to walk toward the L train, descending down the stairs to the turnstiles. Both of them payed the fare of $2.75. Charlotte cursed the fact that her and Mel were off duty, or she would flash that badge to get free rides all over the city. They both stood on the platform, noticing the schedule for the next available train going towards Canarsie was going to be facing delays for the next 20 minutes.

" _Mierda_. And they're talking about closing the service for this thing next year too?"

"MTA, what can you do?" Mel said while looking both ends of the train tunnel. There was silence for a few minutes, until he decided to break it, with an awkward cough. "So, about that case that arrived on the Chief's desk this morning."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Mel in disbelief, but at this point humoring him wouldn't do any harm.

"About the missing kids from Flushing? Looked through it, but it seemed easy."

"Easy? What about it?"

"They're runaway cases."

"What makes you say that?"

"Kids these days think the shit they see on the internet can help them in real life, especially if it's something that makes them think they know all about something because they saw ten minute video on it. When you have that kind of knowledge on your hands all the time, taking actual instructions from your parents can seem very cumbersome after a while. Talking back isn't an issue, mind you, it's the assumptions that come along with it."

"Yeah, but that can be with any kid regardless of the circumstances of them spending time on the internet or even getting some ideas from a couple of friends. They preccoucious to a fault yes, but nothing that makes them run away from home."

"So you mean to tell me that if you had the means, even the knowledge or even the guts to do it. To get out from someone's thumb, you wouldn't do it?"

"Of course I would. But that still doesn't explain why they would want to run away when they have a roof over their heads"

"To be fair, not every kid grows up across the street from a bodega thinks he's got all the answers. But the possiblity is always there man."

"True." Mel leered at Charlotte.

"Did you try to when you-?"

"Maybe, but you're not gonna know that." She placed her hands behind her head crossing in her legs."And that was my TED talk ladies and gentlemen."

"I think you need a pillow Cruz."

Charlotte returned it with a daggered stare."Maybe I do. Maybe I don't, what's it to you?"

Mel flustered for a second, choosing to backtrack on his words.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry-!" Suddenly he felt his shoulder pushed aside. Looking up, he saw two burly looking men in well dressed coordinated black suits with sunglasses walk right past him. He opened his mouth only to close it in the same motion. Mildly annoyed at the rudeness of the two guys and Mel's meager reaction, she stepped up to them.

She placed her hand on the right guys' left shoulder.

"Excuse me Agent K, you just bumped into my friend there and didn't say anything."

They both slowly turned their heads making notice of Miss Cruz.

"Didn't see him." One of them said in a gruff sounding voice.

Charlotte chuckled and said, "Well no wonder, wearing those shades. Y'all know the subway is lit right? Who are you trying to impress eh?"

"You have a problem with us miss?"

"Not with you personally, nah. I have just a poor disposition when it comes to assholes."

The suits looked at each other before looking back at Charlotte and a back stepping Mel. She could call back up on her phone, or maybe try and subdue whichever tried their hands at an officer. Whichever was less hassle and was more fun. Though she's only been on the force for about two years, she's already caused more than enough headaches for her higher ups.

"Please take your hand off my partner miss. We don't want to cause any trouble."

"Then apologize, and we'll call it off."

The man swiftly grabbed Charlotte's wrist, throwing it off of his person. She smirked with glee.

"Well boys. You just attempted to assault an officer. Guess that means I gotta subdue ya."

"We don't want trouble miss. This is your last chance to listen."

"Well then call me Ms. Chimney." Charlotte seperated her feet apart into a angle, and brought her fists close her body with her left hand sticking slightly outward, forming a southpaw boxing stance.

"Because I want smoke!" She said confidentally.

"What are you doing?! You can fight civies!"

"These look like ordinary civies to you Mel?" She gestured with her chin

"Very well." The suit on the right tightened his cuffs and cracked the joints in his neck." If it well appease you...Officer Cruz."

Charlotte felt a slip for a second hearing that. How did they know her? A file search through the department, most likely. If it was a distraction, it worked as he stepped into her territory, extending his right arm out forming a straight punch for aimed for her temple which she barely managed to dodge, with her face scraping by the sleeves of his blazer. Out of nowhere, the second suit came through with a left hook, Cruz ducked out letting it hit nothing but air. She soon regained her stance and brought her back foot of her toe pushing her forward, with her shoulders held up hiding behind her fists, resembling a peekaboo stance invented by Iron Mike himself.

She let loose with two right jabs to the guy on the right which were both blocked before bringing her left into a uppercut with amazing speed that landed square into his jaw. Charlotte feeling the hard and chiseled surface of the guys chin turned her waist slightly more at an angle putting enough force into the punch to knock him down to the floor. The other suit didn't waste anytime to get back at Charlotte with another right hook, which she was ready for, only for it to turn out to be a fake and having a left roundhouse coming instead.

"Cruz!"

How many times had she been on such a receiving end of a technique that put her down on the mat? Truth be told, she loved the exchange whenever the opportunity presented itself, so much so she practiced in her head all the time.

The suit's leg ended up soaring over a ducking Charlotte that countered with a heavy blow to his liver, stalling his movement, with her quickly following it up with right uppercut into a left cross knocking him down just like his friend. Curious, she called out to Mel.

"Mel, how many seconds?"

Mel mouth agape, stuttered to get out his words."F-f-five seconds." He took a second to assess the statement. "You just knocked out 2 guys that were built like security guards, in five seconds."

"That I did. In the name of self defense, right? Am I right? I know I'm right?"

"But you didn't have to go that far!"

"Old habits die hard I guess?" She shrugged.

Having her back turned, one of the suits stood up from his laying position, reaching into his brest pocket and taking out what looked like a hair drier, and aimed it at the two. The other suddenly stood up and pulled his shoulder back.

"DON"T YOU IDIOT!" Hearing the yelling, they both turned around. His finger pulled the switch on the handle firing off a round of pure energy veered off its course.

"GET DOWN!" Charlotte quickly pushed down Mel to avoid getting hit. The beam traveled along the ceiling of the platform carving a path for a few feet into the pipes above, instantly letting the debris fall from the it, with the water falling loose from it spraying all over. Everything became dowsed and soon the fire alarm started blaring into everyones ears.

"Let's get out of here!" The two guys in suits begun to trail off into the train tunnels running in the middle of the track. Charlotte shot up noticing the mess that was caused by the suits that ran off.

"Did those motherfuckers just use a laser?!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Those guys are bad news, we have to call for backup!" Mel said, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears got ready to move.

"Those dudes are definitely going to jail now!" She yelled as she jumped off the platform onto the tracks running in suit after them.

"Cruz, what the hell are you doing?! Get back, the train will be coming any minute!" Though met with delays, it wasn't uncommon for the L to suddenly make it to stop it had been held up for. Charlotte knew that, but she couldn't let these individuals such as this go just wait for backup to arrive.

The tunnel went on for about four or five blocks, with Charlotte only able to hear the suits footsteps ahead of her, until she decided to take out her flashlight, illuminating the their backs with them snapping back at her pursuit.

"Freeze! NYPD!" She yelled out her police monniker almost as if she had been practicing it in the mirror everyday. Deciding to lose her, the suits made a hard right into an alternate passage, with Charlotte's light shining long enough to notice their change in direction. It was a gaping door with a 'no entry' sign stapled just above it.

She sighed. "Of course they try to escape through the sewers..." She took a look at her black Levi jeans and white Nike sneakers and leather jacket she managed to get for the end of spring sale and had been saving for a nice occasion."I'm going to read the shit out their Miranda rights when this is over..." She huffed a breath of courage before proceeding forward.

The pathway was completely narrow with twists and turns, reflecting the archaic and maze like design of the New York sewer system. Her eyes peeled around each single corner, keeping a lookout for her perps. She was gleeful with attempt at assault, and now she can add public vandalism to that list, which was going to bring her to happy tears, along with a shower as pipe leaks managed to drip all around her body.

She then came to a four way path split. Ready to curse at the stupidness of it all, she suddenly remembered that finding a way back is going to be even more of a challenge than finding a way forward. Looking around for some kind of clue or trace of where the suits had gone, she came across some manner of sign or rather a piece graffiti, which living in New York wouldn't surprise her at all. But for some reason, it's design drew her in. A octagonal with a unfamiliar character in the middle all drawn in from the eight angles. She decided saved a mental note as well a picture, deciding to find out more about it later.

Suddenly, she heard a voices reverberate from the path to the east which she could only assume belonged to to her targets, and so she sprinted forward bearing and grinning running through the sewer waste as it got all into her shoes. She soon found herself at some kind of clearing point for the drainage pipes where all the water collected from the city had been filter. Once again, the voices came through even louder as she approached it. She got behind cover, slowly making her way to ambush them. Reaching down by her ankle she pulled up her pants sleeve, unveling a holster with a fully loaded .45, which she silently congratualated herself for being able to conceal from a desk jokey like Mel by walking normally throughout the date. She held the gun close her chest taking a deep breath, and counting her seconds before charging.

Within counting, the sounds she had heard throughout the passage had been ones of muttering and incoherent rambling between the two. Though now, they had turned into grunts and sounds of fighting. She had peeked out of the corner slightly to see what was happening, only to see the very perps she was hunting for over 10 minutes through a murky sewer were laying completely out cold. Above them, had stood a woman by the shape of the figure from where she was standing.

"You won't be needing this anymore. Plus it doesn't belong to you anyway." The voice reached Cruz's ears, but for some reason she knew it from somewhere, in fact she definitely knew it. In the middle of her pondering, she saw sparks fly off near her with what looked like florally designed shurkien. Her mind was doing backflips seeing the design of it the shuriken as well as the voice she heard. The very one that could only be from the former of her identity and her career choice. "Whoever's there,unless you want to end up like your friends down here, come out with your hands up!"

There was no mistaking it. Cruz slowly advanced from her cover, and shone the light in front of her. She saw a young woman, no older than 17 or 18, fiery red hair and deep blue eyes in a green catsuit ready to engage at a moments notice. Her mouth moved in motion, but the words struggled to come out, but then...

"Sam...? Are you Sam...?"

Sam focused her sight on Charlotte.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-..."

Her backflipping brain went on in overload with several alarms going off at once.

"Are you with Sugar Bomb?!"

"Who?"

Not asking anymore questions, Sam quickly charged the dazed Charlotte and disarmed her hitting the nerve in her wrist. Whether it was her instinct molded by years of training or she somehow regained her composure after meeting one of her idols, she swiftly ball her hand into a fist and went lead a right hook to Sam which went nowhere as her body had already cleared the hit to move into the next motion. Her body twisted into a kick being brought down onto Cruz's head, which was blocked by both of her arms putting her into a deadlock. The two continously traded blows, all of which whiffed from dodges and vaults from Sam and pure movement and momentum through bobs and weaves from Charlotte causing them to create their own vortex of pure speed, until it came to a head with both of their fists inches away from their respective vital areas.

They stared daggers at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Sam gave a huff of approval. "Impressive. You can keep up with WOOHP spy training and took out these guys before they came running here. Don't get me wrong, I could have ended this, but that's not what my friends would have wanted." Sam grinned.

"Wait? You mean Clover a-and Alex?" Charlotte returned to her state of bewilderment from before. "Okay...so my knees are going weak from this news, but I'm going to ask you this before I faint." She took a breath."Are you from Beverly Hills and is your mother named...Gabriella?"

Sam felt a wave of hesitation before answering, but gave into her gut for this one. Instead of confirming outright, she simply nodded.

"Wow...okay...yup...there I go." Suddenly Charlotte fell backward on her back. Sam felt that sensation return in her hand but ignored it for now.

"Well now." She looked at a sleeping Cruz before picking her up."I do believe things have gotten a lot worse." Remembering Sugar Bomb's words and her own declaration, she smiled. "Exactly what I was hoping for."

 **Chapter 2 END**

 **Fro Ninja; Well was it as good for you as it was for me my sweet babies? Stay up for the next time around, for how this game will be played from here on out. Don't forget favorite and follow ya boi, share it around with your friends, and remember, one love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fro Ninja; Yooo, shout out to the peeps that keep my fridge stocked with thick layered parmeasean that makes me sick for days on end, and especially, that keeps me doing what I love to do(you know who you are!)Anyway, we're back for another update for this roller coaster of a tale, but first let's get into some comments to see who was feeling the last chapter.**

 _ **Boris Yeltsin;**_ **Thanks for the feedback my guy, I always try to put my best foot forward when it comes to my action scenes! I hope you keep on checking out the releases from here on out!**

 **Fro Ninja; And...that's it. I was expecting a little bit more, but the fun is just starting so maybe they'll be more of youse down the line. So without further ado, let's get this moving!**

 **The next day**

 **Bushwick in Brooklyn, New York**

 **Cruz Residence 6:15 AM**

The bright light beemed through the blinds, serving just enough to crack through a sleeping woman's eyes to wake her, even when she doesn't want to be disturbed. She tossed and turned,grumbling and cursing silently.

"Seriously, fuck whoever invented sunlight..." Charlotte slowly opened her eyes. She stared up at the white ceiling for a few minutes, her mind dwelling sporadically shifting to whatever seemed distracting enough to avoid the fact that she was probably two minutes from infamous morning ritual after a night at her new favorite Williamsburg bar.

" _Okay, okay, okay, think of anything girl! Lions fucking, the newest Adam Sandler movi-"_

Her effort came to moot as she caught her throat before making a sprint for the bathroom, sounding like an elephant's march along the way. All the remains from last night, the complementary mozzerella sticks, five shots of tequila and two of bourboun, finishing it off with a glass of coconut rum just to give her that weekend buzz on Tuesday, mixed into to an awful looking soup at the bottom of her toilet. She held her head together like it was about to split apart as she limped back to her room, taking care not to stumble or crash into any of her furniture. To say her head was in a daze was an understatement, remembering everything she did from the night before was always the fun part, since she could either lie to herself of never doing it again, or actually wanting to do it all over again only a little less drunk.

All of her clothes were crumpled up in one giant ball sitting at the edge of her bed. The sight of her best leather jacket gave her tiny snap in her brain, remembering breifly the date she had last night, as well as "altercation" she had with two inconspicous gentlemen in neatly dressed suits riding the MTA of all things. As she tried to pick her brain a little deeper, she came to a literal wall, unable to recall the details of what had happened after she had spotted the two.

"I couldn't have been THAT smacked that I forgot two dudes in suits like that, could I?" She worriedly asked herself, rubbing her still throbbing head while checking for any sort of abrasions of any kind that might have come from hitting her head, or her getting hit by either of them. Her head was cloudy, foggy, the gears in her head were stagnant from wanting to let the situation, but her unsettling gut told her she was onto something, but what exactly?

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, soft and gentle done at exactly three times before awaiting a response. Charlotte looked at the clock on her phone sitting by her lamp, which had been fully charged, though her charger was nowhere to be seen. _"5:20 AM, Damn. I should have been up twenty minutes ago."_ Something else grabbed at her as she noticed the new notification pop up on the main screen. *Five missed calls from _Withheld*_ She sucked her teeth. " _Really dude? I'll think about your ass later."_

Putting her phone down on her bed, she went over to the door slowly opening it up, showing a middle aged Hispanic woman, petite but straight in her stature with her hair tied in a back bun, looking up at Charlotte with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look out of it" The woman asked in a soft tone. Charlotte looked somewhat vexed at her, as if she had just received a rhetorical question.

"Nothing Mom." She said in surly tone but with her voice in a high pitch as not to purposefully give the impression of evading her."I was just waking up, and I was just about to head out for some roadwork."

"Another hangover I bet." She said sternly.

"How'd you guess? Besides, I only had a little." She said with enough sugar in her voice that it was almost certain that she was lying. Charlotte's mother stared back in her with doubt as she began to peek over her shoulder, to which her daughter slowly leaned, blocking her view.

"Seriously? Are you really gonna do this, this early in the morning?"

"What? I was just inspecting your room, making sure it was clean and whatnot. You act like I'm searching **you** without a warrant." Charlotte rolled her eyes at the taste of irony in the statement.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm a little girl anymore you know? Plus you already found my stash, so it's not like I have anything else to hide."

"I'm very much aware of that, and I respect the privacy of your room. It's not like I see it on daily basis, with you closing yourself in your room everytime you come home."

"Yeah...well." She scratched her head while still keeping the subject of her charger in mind, as well as the recollection of the last few hours, the ones that didn't involved getting intoxicated. "I'm just tired when I get home from work, and I don't want to bore you and whatever, you know. Cops don't exactly bring good stories to a dinner table."

"A mother is never bored by whatever her daughter has to say from anything she does. I hope you know that, you do right?" She asked looking through her daughter's indifferent expression, her mind clearly on other matters besides familal ones."Anyway, I was just letting you know that breakfast is ready and waiting for you downstairs." Getting the hint, her mother sighed, giving a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Mama. I'll be down in a sec." She said, turning around to continue the search in her room while also holding her head together. Her mother stood there for a few seconds, taking her chance to gaze on the room of the half stranger that lived with her. Seeing the various stockpiles of boxing and sport trophies set atop her dresser that looked covered in remaining dust over the last two years, sitting next to only the bare essentials of makeup that a young girl would need to go about her day. They sat next to various pictures of Charlotte as a child, beaming with an innocent and blissful smile standing in the middle of two similar looking children, one with pale skin and reddish orange hair and the other slightly tanned skin and long pigtails. The image of her room as a child contrasting with what lied in front of her, a white bland wall and ceiling paint, littered with various posters and insignia that attracted both teenagers and young adults. All of it seemed unrecognizable to her, but not by choice.

"Boom! Found it!" Charlotte jumped up and shouted, breaking her mother out what seemed like a trance."It was under the hamper. Of course, crashed into the shower right after getting back in, just went diving in. Speaking of which..." She started to smell herself with her mother taken aback. "Getting one right after my jog."

"Aren't you at least going to eat breakfast first Charlotte? It's waffles with sausages and scrambled eggs! Your favorite!"

"I can eat it when I get back Mom, not like it's going anywhere." She said while switching from the dirty t-shirt to her black and white fatigues that she mainly used for running from her house all the way up towards the border of Queens and back, while also going through her routine drills. Her mother shrugged her shoulders and turned around start heading back downstairs as Charlotte began to lace up her running shoes.

"Fine, fine. I guess I should be glad at least your friend didn't turn down my offer for breakfast."

The utterance of that sentence sent Charlotte's brain in complete replapse with flashes of last night had begun to shine through the thick cloudiness of her post intoxicated state, and give her insight on what had exactly happened. She recalled the two men in the black suits, an explosion, streaks of light that tore through the old concrete and pipework, and catching a jog through the New York sewer system, and for some reason red hair.

"Friend? What friend are you talking about exactly?" She said as she stopped in her tracks of lacing up.

"You don't know? The _gringa_ with red hair came home with you slung over her shoulder. She said you two went out drink to celebrate her arrival at your precint last week. I think her name was Samantha."

Just like that, the name clicked, which almost caused her to literally flip out at the revelation of the previous night, but for the sake of her mother , she decided to keep her cool and play along with the story that was being given to her.

"O-oh, yeah! I remember...Samantha, we call her Sammy! Yeah, we meant to have her welcoming party last week but you know we had a case we had to follow up on in Long Island, so we didn't have time."

"Well I'm glad to see you're at least making friends there, I know how you get down when it comes to meeting new people." She said in a coy manner before heading back downstairs.

"Hey! I'm friendly enough! W-when I want to be..."

Pretty soon, the memories started to come back to her. She figured that from all of the events adding on the fact that she might have possibly met a cartoon character, or at least one with a **very** striking resemblance to her, had overwhelmed her from her already livid state. But it was too soon to call it all as something she needed to tackle to calm her concscience

 _"Okay, okay. Deep breaths girl, deep breaths. There's plenty of white girls with the name Samantha that happened to be...running around catsuits."_ She told herself. She begun checking the news log on her Facebook feed to settle her conscience before it got too out of control for her to handle. _"It was probably somebody cosplaying, or maybe those guys, that whole laser thing, someone was probably filming a movie. Yeah! That's it, I just maybe stepped onto a movie set and may or may not have tried to beat the brake lights off of the actors! Yeah, that's it. That's totally-"_ There it laid in front of her eyes on the screen, in big highlights that shut off her train of thought before taking off.

 _ **L-Train Station, accident, pipe explosion, suspicious figures.**_

It all played back like a movie, one that she couldn't turn off or rewind, that played in a grainy filter that begun to clear up as it went along. At the very end of it, she saw the glimpse of long red ginger hair against a green skin tight catsuit looking down on her, the very image of which gave her a feeling of unrest at the back of her neck, one she hadn't felt in some time. She touched the back of her neck while taking a breath at the revelation.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, holy fucking shit..." She rushed to her hamper, pulling out the leather jacket that had worn last night during the action. Out of curiousity, she hastily checked the pockets in a panic, and she found a piece of paper tucked neatly in one of them. Slowly, she opened it up to view the contents. It was written in an impossibly femine looking manner that it almost blinded her.

 _If you wake up to find this letter, know that I know who you are, and everything about you. But before you wonder, just know it's too late to back out now as vague as that sounds. This is real, no matter what you say about it. Neither of us meant for this to happen, but it did. He'll find you for coming into his game uninvited, and I'm not certain what will happen once he does. I'm truly sorry about this._

 _-Samantha xxxxxxx_

Charlotte crumpled up the letter thowing it against her room wall. She held her fist tightly as her body fell back on her bed.

"Holy...shit..."

 **En route to the South Midtown Precint**

 **Somewhere on East 25th Street**

 **7:30 AM**

Even as pre-occupied as she was about the whole ordeal she thought was lost to the old spodiodie, Charlotte practically breezed through her roadwork before packing up and changing for the day to head to the department for her duties. Putting on her police uniform felt more meaningful to her every time she would wear it, feeling After waving her mother their daily shifty and awkward goodbye routine of "I'll see you when I see you." and the occasional gruff from Charlotte that meant the former, she began her drive down to the station over in the city.

Looking back on her original registration process after graduating from the academy, she could have requested to be assigned to precint that was no more than five or six blocks from where she lived, but throughout life she always took every opportunity to experience the world around her in any shape or capacity, and what better way to gain such knowledge than being a police officer in Manhattan of all places? She lived for such action, and had dreamed of it every single afternoon when coming home from school, double deckered with her lessons, watching the Spies from opening credits to the ending theme song. The thought of such action coming true before her very eyes almost drove her insane, until reality soothed her back into gear. "It's a cartoon. It's not real!"

The drive was a quiet one, Charlotte sat like child waiting to be dropped off for the last day of school, anxious and unstable from being cooped up, especially in the classic traffic jams that Times Square was infamous for. Bored, she put on the radio to clear away the silence of the car, and the loudness of her thoughts. They woudn't leave her, no matter what, and she didn't try and force them out for a reason she herself could not identify as of yet.

"Okay, maybe some tunes will calm me down." She leaned over to the passengers side and searched the glove compartment, taking out a burnt CD labeled "Daddy's Hits Vol 1." She sorrowly looked at it for a few seconds before putting it in the disc tray, and the soon the track of "Smooth Operator" filled the car speakers and she felt a wave of sacchirine sounds overcome her ear drums. It barely did anything as her thoughts raced back to "Sam" once more. As if on cue, the feeling from this morning came back once more, even stronger for some reason, with Charlotte feeling like someone eas drilling her neck. Her hand reached to the back of her neck to rub it, which normally calmed it, only it wasn't working this time.

Charlotte sighed at what she was feeling. "Not like me to get pre-work jitters." She said in a brazen tone, not wanting it to get to her. She began sounding her horn to the sedan in front of her signaling the light was green, though strangely the sound had not been coming out even after pressing numerous time."What the hell man? That's the last time I take a car from Arcario. He's lucky I don't try to get a warrant for his ass." She said while checking her surroundings for what the other drivers were doing. Strangely, they had all been still, inanimate even, like they had been frozen solid. Getting a better look out of the window, she saw that even the pedastrians had been affected as well. She raised an eyebrow in curiousity, but with everything else that was happening in the last few hours or so, she was reluctant to be surprised.

"This is usually the part where something weird is supposed to happen, isn't it?" She said in a precocious tone, but in a manner to be addressed to someone. Her eyes went back and forth attempting to spot anything out of place, then suddenly feeling a presence behind her, she attempted to snap her head backwards, but as soon as she did, something...snapped. Not her, but something around her become unhinged to the point where reality began to warp around her. The fabric, the wool over her eyes that let her know what was what, and who was who began dissipate before her eyes, and to say she was taken off guard would be an understatement. She wanted to move, but her body wouldn't let her, not even listen to her. She couldn't feel anything anymore inside or out, but surprisingly her thoughts were still there." _Okay,_ _ **this**_ _is weird."_ Even her mouth was nothing if not still livid." This is really fucking weird!"

" **I greatly appreaciate the comment."** Charlotte heard someone speak behind her, with the words becoming like hands creeping over shoulders to give a reach around that she was not finding inviting at all. " **And while I am in the appreaciative mood, please do not mistake my intent, I am very, very upset at your lack awareness given the circumstances."**

She struggled, strained her brain to do so, but no matter the effort, she could a single hair on her body to see who it was behind her. Her eyes tried to cycle to the mirror above her to get a better look.

"Ah-ah- ah." Sugar Bomb clicked his tongue in disappointment at her attempt, adjusting it to the topmost view preventing her from seeing anything in the back seat." **Now, you wouldn't want to ruin the suspense before the opening credits even roll would you? That's the problem with you kids today, everything is plastered, stripped for the entire world to see that they don't bother wanting to experience it for themselves but just goes along with the headlines."**

Her mouth was still able to move from her licking her lips to get a word out.

"You...always soapbox people like this...or am I just special?" She said with an obvious air of false bravado that Sugar Bomb had to pinch himself just to hold back the laughter.

 **"Wow...just wow. Just compare me to those subway preachers with the $20 jeans and jacket combo that scream at the world because FOX news won't return their calls about post-modernism. No, no, no, I see myself as somewhat as an informant, a messanger that does his best to deliver what should have been there to begin with. Your dosage of reality."**

Sugar Bomb took a minute in his speech, sizing up his target, viewing her from every angle like a new prey ready for sporting. **"And speaking of reality, you sure have a good time living out yours, yet you never stop wonder about anything, well then again maybe you do. Otherwise, your every thought wouldn't constantly be bouncing off 'is this real?' and 'holy shit, none of this is real'. Really?"**

"Can you blame me? The night I decide to drink a little more than usual, all of this crazy shit is happening in the subway, a girl I used to watch on a cartoon tried to kill me, everything outside looks like wrapping paper, and now this weirdo pops out of nowhere holding me hostage in my own car?! I'm less than inclined to believe anything right now!

 **"Is that something you are not capable of doing, given your current situation?"** Charlotte scoffed, seeing the lure in the question. **"I'll take that as a no then? You're definitely smarter than I assumed originally."** She felt a chill, not unlike before, sliding down her neck almost reaching the base of her spine. The nerves in her brain were all screaming for her to react, her body that had been honed for many years was utterly mundane in action. **"Speaking of which, how is that someone with such a small scope when it comes to battle their betters, could meet a Samantha, a WOOHP agent mind you, individuals who have been specially trained in every single combat style imaginable and have been in constant experiences that you've only seen documented footage of. How is that possible, exactly?!"** Sugar Bomb sounded genuienly curious at such an outcome, with his voice tingling with excitement and expectation to Charlotte's answer.

Charlotte felt all of the reluctance in the world to give a reply, but did her best to keep it in check for the sake of not upsetting the guy that could possibly end her with a thought.

"I'm a boxer. Well, I _used_ to box. Got golden gloves when I was fourteen, and went amateur for a little while on the circuit. I was...pretty good."She said holding something back in her throat.

 **"No,no, no! If there is one I HATE more than people who know how to ruin my fun, it's fake humility!** " His voice grew stronger, causing the windows in the car to crack slightly along with the feeling on Charlotte's spine intesify. **"Take this as positive reinforcement with a gun pointed at your head, but you...are...incredible! You took on elite agent, whose mother was also an elite agent, from a world where there are no boundaries of what is physically possible, and came out...alive! THAT, is a miracle whether you want to downplay it or not. I believe there is more to it..."** Charlotte felt her brain start to strain from the pressure, memories of a time that she thought was suppressed began to bubble back up to the surface, even the smell making a brief return, the stench of dried blood on the concrete floor.

"Listen man. I don't mean to sound like an ungrateful prisoner...

" **Believe me, I would not hold it against you...it is the one thing about you that is keeping you breathing...for now."**

"But you didn't come here to hear my life story, but how I'm living with what happened right? Sam gave me a note, told me about the game."

 **"Oh, I know she most definitely did, can't possibly imagine why,knowing that I literally see her every move from every angle. But we will leave sleeping dogs where it lies for now, shall we?"**

"Listen, whatever you got going on here, I don't want any part of it. But judging how you have me now, that choice is going to get my brains splattered all over this car isn't it?"

 **"Gross! No, I hated Scanners, gosh no! My method would be in a way that you have an idea of, the kind that involves placing their hold in existence, and grinding it into pure dust. But yes, in that regards you are correct! When I saw that Samantha had carried you back in knowing that anyone she so much associated with would get such a treatment, I was going to absoulutely obliterate you! But know"** His voice ended up switching to a more jovial sounding tone. " **I truthfully want to see how it proceeds from here on out! Call it a moral obligation or a whim, due to what I saw from you two."**

Charlotte's back began to tingle with her the feeling in her head accumulating with every passing second Sugar Bomb continued the conversation.

" **The way you two clashed, met each other beat by beat. Truly exciting that I feel like making it happen again!"** As he said that, he snapped his finger. Within seconds, Charlotte felt her brain melting from the inside, she felt weird, her body which had been inanimate had begun to burst and careen from all over. The sensation she had been affected by grew in scale of how it was applied to her. Every single signal and alarm of pain went off like fireworks in a steel can, richocheting off of the metal only doubling down the experience. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but her body wouldn't let her. The man behind her wouldn't let her.

Minutes had passed before Charlotte returned to her previous state with a snap of Sugar Bomb's finger, but something felt wrong with her. Internally, everything had been brought out of place in a way that couldn't be realinged. Her breathing was hoarse, dilated, with the sensation from her spine now settling.

"What the fuck?! What just happened?! I...saw...the..."

 **"Yes, you just saw, or rather experienced about 356 renditions of you fighting Sam again in that glorious scene from the sewers. Each of them a bit different from the last, edited to my liking. Your body stays where it is, but your mind treats it as if you were actually there, over and over, and over, and over again, until I snap my fingers again."** He said in an impish tone, Charlotte could practically see the devilish grin forming on his face.

"You son of a bitch! You think this is funny?! Wh-what did you...do to me?! I-I." She couldn't find the words to explain away what she had just experienced, in a way that could make sense to her in any way. The memory fighting Sam in the sewer, the clashing of their bones hitting and sending ripples through flesh had been hardwired, her mind memorized every single detail of it.

" **You are speechless I know, but you can see that as something of a...celebratory gift Ms. Charlotte Ann Cruz. Your indoctrination into this wonderful game of mind was something that not meant to happen, but I think it just made it even better. But maybe you can be a guest player of sorts, at least until the real stars get called back in."**

"Fuck you! I'm not playing shit! I'm going to kill you for what you did to me! You HEAR me, I'll fucking KILL YOU!" Fear, anger, and hate had culminated in Charlotte's mind. Her heart beat to the rhythm of a bullets going off from a firing squad. Sugar Bomb was livid in his heart, intrigued by such a rebellious spirit being found in this world , this real world of all things, he was absoulutely fascinated that hands unconcciosuly balled in tight fist , fingers held so tight that his palm began to bleed.

 **"I...live in fear my dear. Good luck finding solid ground to stand on for this coming week."**

She blinked, and just like that, Charlotte was back in traffic. Suddenly getting out of the car, she frantically looked around her, everyone and everything had been moving like it had never paused to begin with. Horns had blared all around her, various drivers cursing at her to get back into her car with the light just turning green with no car even sitting front of her, almost as if time had gone on without her. Was she asleep? No, the pain was still there as she felt a soreness come over her as she got back into her vehicle. 'Everything had happened' she thought, with the feeling in her head settled with only little traces left behind.

"It was real..." She muttered to herself trying to convince herself. She held her hands together to her chest, gripping it in hopes to hold onto something she feared losing, or was possibly going to eventually lose if this person had his way. Her head felt cloudy with her eyes becoming watery as her head sunk below her steering wheel.

"It was all **real**..."

 **Chapter 3 END**

 **Fro Ninja; So what did y'all think?! C'mon, let me know how ya boi did, and what can be done. I personally love the direction this story is going in, and it kind of hurt seeing someone done in like that, in a way she can't even logically explain. But through some twist of fate, Charlotte is in this game for now,whether she likes it or not. How's she gonna handle this moving forward? Was Sam trying to get her killed? And the question I'm sure you're asking, where the hell are Clover and Alex Fro?! All in due time. For now, leave a comment below, favorite, follow, and share this story with your friends, with that said I'm out, and remember, one love!**


End file.
